


Properly Punished

by kagszzy



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Fingering, Forced Orgasms, Half Siblings - Freeform, Humiliation, Light Bondage, Older Man/Younger Woman, Punishment, Spanking, Squirting, Taboo, Vaginal Fingering, dubcon, hard spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:55:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27209980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagszzy/pseuds/kagszzy
Summary: Charles has had enough of Betty’s sleuthing.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Charles Smith, Betty Cooper/Original Charles Smith
Comments: 6
Kudos: 104





	Properly Punished

**Author's Note:**

> A little something that popped into my head when I was going through my saved gifs. Please read the tags beforehand, as it may not be your cup of tea! as always, big shoutout to riverdaledreaming for always helping me with title suggestions.
> 
> **~⭐NSFW GIF AHEAD⭐~**

  
  


“Quite frankly, Betty, I’ve had just about enough of your suspicions with me, and I’ve warned you to stay out of this room. Since Alice has clearly never punished you properly, I’ll just have to do it myself.”

Betty struggles with the ties behind her back as Charles pushes her towards the chair in the center of the room. He’s not seriously going to _spank_ her - is he? She silently curses at herself for getting caught so easily. It’s laughable how she forgot to check behind the door when she first entered the bedroom, in her search of _something_ that would prove her skepticism regarding her half-brother was correct. Of course now, when he settles himself into the chair and pulls Betty down across his lap, she realizes this is _exactly_ the kind of thing that proves she was right for being so suspicious of him in the first place.

She needs to let her family know, if only she could get the ties undone! Maybe she can lie her way out of this, make him think she can overlook the fact that he's holding her down against his crotch while she works the knots around her wrists. 

"Charles, wait! You've got it all wrong, I uh, was just -" A sharp tug at her ponytail has Betty yelp out in pain.

“As much as I would _love_ to hear whatever little story you’ve concocted inside that brilliant mind of yours, I’m afraid I’ve lost all patience with you. Now, I want you to count for every hit.”

_He’s- he’s bluffing, there’s no way_ \- Betty tries to reason with herself as her heart begins to race, still trying to figure out a plan for escape. But when he lifts her skirt up and tugs her panties down, her cheeks flare instantly and she shouts and squirms even harder in his lap.

“No, don’t touch me!” Betty yells, desperately trying to untangle the knots behind her back, when suddenly, there’s a sharp _hit_ and she gasps loudly as her body goes immobile from the shock. 

“I told you to count.” 

Another crack from Charles’ palm and Betty cries out again, still partially dumbfounded. Charles repeats his order and Betty finally breaks out of her shock to shake her head in protest and tries once more to get free from her binds. Charles smacks his hand harder against her ass this time, and the sting on her sensitive flesh pulls another whiny yelp from Betty’s mouth. 

“Count.” he sternly says. Betty begins to pant, she can’t believe this is actually happening right now. Her mind is coming up short with any plans of escape and when Charles swiftly brings his hand back down onto her bottom with a loud hard _smack,_ the pain that follows forces her voice to come out when she finally compiles.

“ _Ow!_ O-one...” she says with pitiful squeak. Charles sighs, then gives her hair another harsh tug.

“Speak _clearly_.” He tells her, before spanking her naked flesh again, enjoying the way she flinches and yelps. Already, Betty can feel her skin is rapidly becoming sore just after that 5th spank, but when she receives another hit soon after, she manages to cry out ‘one’ in a clearer tone this time.

Charles smiles. He rubs his palm over his sister’s reddening ass - the warmth from his fingers as he massages her tender skin inadvertently sends shivers down her back. 

“Good girl. Continue.” he tells her before lifting his hand high into the air again and bringing it back down against her butt. Betty’s spine had tingled at his praise, but she quickly ignored it as the sharp sting from her half-brother’s hand just now had reminded her to count out; _‘two’_.

  


[...]

  


Charles’ hand comes down on her again, and again, and _again._ Each smack feels more painful than the last. But every time Betty is able to cry out her number without fail, Charles shows some mercy and rubs away the burning sting on her abused, red flesh.

It’s now, when they reach spank number 12, Betty begins to realize that, although her toes curl from the pain of his spanks and tears prick from the sides of her eyes, a pulsing pleasure has begun to form right after each harsh sting that smacks against her ass, leaving her pussy to twitch with arousal.

Her voice that was once begging for him to stop in between her counts, has now taken on a needy whine. And her screams from the sharp impacts, have started to slowly morph into low, drowned-out moans. 

When they reach spank #18, she’s panting heavily and her eyes have completely glossed over. Her brow is coated with a thin layer of sweat and her body feels much too hot, no doubt thanks to the tight little sweater she’s wearing right now. Her brain struggles with holding onto the little resistance it has left.

“Your flesh is practically glowing with color.” Charles chuckles above her. “The contrast of pinks and reds against your creamy skin - it’s quite beautiful, actually.” He says, practically purring as he strokes his large, warm palm over her hot flesh. Betty whimpers from his touch. Her hips squirm at hearing her half-brother say such things and she bites her lip in shame from the throbs that pulse away in her clit because of it.

“But you know, you were supposed to be learning a lesson from all this and yet- ” his hand moves towards her center and she flinches.

“No, don’t!” she cries, and to her utter shock, he thumbs open her quivering pussy with a smirk.

“You’re completely soaked right now. You’ve been enjoying this, haven’t you, baby sister?” 

Betty lets out a hot breath against his leg. Her cheeks burn with embarrassment and shame, shaking her head wildly and trying, but failing miserably, to get his finger off her damp and exposed folds. 

“Stop this, Charles! It’s wrong!” Betty begs. But in the midst of fidgeting around in his lap, his thumb easily slips into her pulsing heat and his lips curl into a cunning smirk when a choked gasp escapes Betty and her eyes grow wide.

Charles circles his thumb around the inside of her cunt, lubing up his digit with her juices while he presses into her spongy, twitching walls and sends electric tingles to burst from her pussy and down her legs. Betty’s eyes flutter closed, her mouth hangs open in a silent moan. Falling deeper and deeper into the forbidden pleasure that Charles is pushing her into, as he literally pushes his thumb deeper into her clenching pussy.

Betty hangs her head over his leg and pants heavily. Her mind is now hazy and can only focus on the way Charles is teasing her, easing himself in and out of her wet, perfect folds. Plump and pink and so _soft,_ he tells her. He twists and presses his thumb around, then pulls out and rubs the wet digit all over her puffy folds before inserting it back inside of her again. He continues this leisurely pace of teasing and touching, and it’s nearly enough for Betty to come undone, right then and there, onto his lap.

When he switches fingers, inserting his pointer and middle and makes scissoring motions within her tight walls, she nearly see’s stars from the stretch and cries out from coming so close to her release when Charles pulls away at the very last second.

“Oooh, bad girl.” He growls, pulling her hair and giving her ass cheek a tight, possessive squeeze right before spanking the other cheek roughly. “Were you about to come, Betty? Hm?” he taunts, gripping and spanking her flesh and tugging on her hair for an answer. 

Betty can barely talk, with the way he’s squeezing and gripping and yanking and _spanking_ her simultaneously, all at once. All she can muster out are some pathetic, eager whimpers and writhe shamelessly in his lap as the pleasure begins to quickly build up again. 

Watching his baby sister become drunk on lust has him slip his fingers into her pussy once more, and he begins to quickly piston Betty’s pink, clenching heat.

“Ooohh!” She moans. Droplets of her arousal flick against his hand as he finger fucks her faster. Betty’s wailing moans fill the room, her gasping breaths make him smirk and he works his fingers at lightning speed when he feels her walls begin to clench down hard. Betty cries and moans, squirming in his lap. She can feel her body wind itself up tighter and tighter. Charles can feel her getting close to release, and when her pussy begins to gush more liquid onto his hand and forearm, he quickly pulls out from her spasming cunt and begins an onslaught of brutal spanks to her ass.

“Come for me, Betty, now. Come like this, with your big brother spanking this slutty, kinky ass of yours.” he rasps out through a groan.

Betty’s mouth quivers open, choking on her gasps when white-hot pleasure _finally_ erupts from her sensitive pussy and quickly washes over her entire body. She blinks away spots that invade her vision as the ecstasy swims throughout her legs and back. Gasping and groaning as her pussy contracts greedily and spills out even more of her slick as she rides out each delicious, pulsing wave. She can feel the wetness on her thighs as it trickles down and has no doubt in her mind that Charles’ slacks are getting soaked with her milky come as well.

“Ahh!” she whines when Charles hooks his fingers back inside her throbbing cunt and groans at the feel of her walls squeezing him. 

“I know what you’re thinking,” He releases her hair and grips her throat, forcing her head back to look up at him, “but don’t worry, I promise to punish you with my big, fat _cock_ next time.” He grins. 

Betty lazily blinks, mewling softly. She bites her lip at the thought of Charles’ large dick, currently pressing into her stomach, pushing itself into her pussy and stretching her out for next time. Her walls squeeze and clench his fingers with anticipation and before she knows it, she’s whining pathetically and shaking her ass to try and entice him to spank her some more, no way can she wait for ‘next time.’ 


End file.
